


God's Chosen

by Mizor4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Coercion, Cults, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Multi, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizor4/pseuds/Mizor4
Summary: Is it a cult if their promises come true?





	1. Chosen

Gardevoir sat cross-legged, hovering a few inches above a circular flat stone, his back straight, and his mind empty. At least that's what he strove for, but clearing his thoughts seemed strangely difficult today. Something tugging at his mental awareness. Few other pokemon came to this part of the forest, filled with dense ensnaring foliage armed with thorns, and little water or food to show for the effort. He'd never heard of humans coming here.

So why did he keep expecting to see one walk into his clearing any moment? He would sense even a human's weak psychic potential far before they could surprise him. Except- Gardevoir growled in annoyance. He couldn't ever remember being so off balance.

Bushes on the far side of the clearing to his left rustled, and a mental presence exploded into his awareness, impossibly strong, and even more unsettling, vaguely human. Gardevoir floated to his feet in an instant, pale gown billowing around him, rippling from his gathered psychic energy. No pokemon threatened him, no human either, but something created that psychic brilliance. He waited, ready to level the surrounding forest.

A human girl stepped from the brush, casually pressing aside willowy branches with a machete. She wore a short black skirt and dark purple shirt that hugged her slender body, clothing untouched by the forest. Long black hair hung almost to her waist without so much as a kink or stray wisp out of place.

She grinned, her smile too wide for her narrow face, too eager. "Hello Gardevoir. I was looking for you."

A shiver ran through him, threatening his control of the storm of energy he controlled from its center, waiting to make his will reality. He almost struck her down without a further word, but the faintest shadow in his mental awareness moved behind him, and Gardevoir spun.

Zoroark bared his fangs in a passionless mockery of a smile. "You will join my mistress." His eyes glittered with cold blue malevolence.

Gardevoir laughed. This pup's type advantage didn't matter. Dark types weren't immune to having four tons of tree thrown at them.

"I don't think so," Gardevoir snarled. Psychic power flared around him, a soft periwinkle glow illuminating the entire clearing, but before he could lash out at Zoroark and his foolish human trainer, something immense slammed between him and the psychic energy he controlled. The severance snapped between his temples, leaving him dazed, mind ringing as if struck directly.

Gardevoir only dropped a few inches, but the shock buckled knees unfamiliar with supporting his weight. He slumped atop his small stone pedastal. Pressure crushed his psychic awareness to nothing, completely cutting off his mental abilities, something he couldn't do to the weakest Ralts. The human girl's twinkling laugh haunted him. He jerkily turned to face her.

"My name is Dava," the human said, approaching at an easy gait. "This is Min." She pointed towards Zoroark with the machete. Her large green eyes held an intensity to match her zealous tone. "You've been chosen to help bring God's will to this world."

The human girl, Dava, reached into the sack slung about her shoulder and pulled out a small red and white sphere. "Welcome, my dear Vasi." She held the pokeball out to him.

Gardevoir shook, desperately attempting to reach past a seemingly endless void for the power he knew lay just beyond, power he had refined and studied every day of his life, more familiar to him than his own body. Now it betrayed him. Gardevoir growled. "I won't join you."

Dava giggled. "You can't deny God. Do not be afraid. You will receive the rewards of His love." She stepped closer. "And mine. I promise."

Gardevoir knew touching the small button on the front of that sphere would bind him immutably to this insane girl. Part of him already knew he had no choice. The machete bounced playfully in her grip, sap and flecks of green glistening on its use-blunted blade. Zoroark also closed in behind him, and without his psychic powers, he couldn't defend himself from either.

Dava hopped up onto his small stone alter, and for a second he saw her raise the blade to cut him down. He didn't flinch, didn't move away, but Dava merely placed the tool carefully down at Gardevoir's side. She knelt and stroked his cheek fondly. At that he did twitch back in fear.

"Accept your new path. There is no use in resisting, no reason to make this harder or yourself." Her soft fingers cupped Gardevoir's chin, pulling his face close to hers. "In time you will understand, Vasi. You will love me as I love you. Together we will be the instruments of God's desire." Dava closed her eyes and kissed Gardevoir, her full lips finding his, hand curling around the back of his neck to hold him close.

Vasi trembled, already accepting his new name. He remained otherwise still, unsure of what to do, letting his mistress kiss him, her silky tongue teasing between his lips, into his mouth to test the sharp ridge of his tiny fangs. She bit his lip gently before pulling away, still smiling broadly and leaving him breathless.

"Together, we will bring God's light to every last shadow of evil." Dava held out the pokeball once more, the small button beckoning with its dim pulsing light. "Travel willingly down your new path," she whispered.

Vasi, once the most powerful psychic type in the entire forest, squeezed his eyes shut and reached for the small device. A brilliant red light consumed him.

* * *

When Gardevoir – Vasi now – returned to the world, night had fallen. A small fire crackled at the center of a clearing he knew of. A ring of the tall grasses were cleared away from the fire pit, one of the few places in this tangled area of the forest one could make a fire without risking an inferno. They weren't far from where Dava captured him. Firelight danced in the human girl's eyes, focused on him.

Dava's voice felt like a velvet caress, soft, inviting. "I wanted to properly welcome you to my team, Vasi." She cupped his face in gentle but firm fingers, and once more brought her lips to his. Her ferocity stunned him, still unfamiliar with this human gesture, but the raw passion of it transcended species.

Vasi placed his hands on her torso, more out of an instinct to steady himself than to return her affection, but she took it as an invitation to step closer, her chest pressing against his red fin. His lips remained still while her tongue forced between them, feeling like she tried to suck the breath from his lungs. The tickle of psychic energy swirled, waiting for him to grasp it, but did he dare? She stopped him so easily before.

A hand slipped between the fold of his dress, feeling along his smooth belly. Vasi gasped. "What are you-?" A shiver quieted him, Dava's hand searching, a finger running the length of the small slit between his legs.

"Hush." Dava retraced the minute dip of Vasi's pelvis, her finger pressing lightly, testing the soft, warm flesh, smooth and delicate.

"You shouldn't touch-" He whined, leaning more heavily into his new mistress. When his body resisted, her hand lwoered to the small ridge between his thighs just below his slit, massaging him, driving an electric pleasure up through his stomach, blossoming in his chest behind his now imperceptibly glowing fin. "Don't-"

Dava cut off his protest with another kiss, her fingers circling and prodding, her tongue finding his. Vasi couldn't help himself, couldn't control instinct, and his growing arousal emerged into her waiting palm. Delicate fingers wrapped around him, grasping just tight enough to squeeze a quiet moan from his lips into her eager mouth.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Dava explored his tapered length, the dexterous tip curving to hook around one of her fingers. She giggled. "My, aren't you going to be fun."

A pale green flush colored Vasi's cheeks. With his meditation and training, he never had time for females, a distraction from the power he lusted after. Now, her brief attention carried all that away, leaving him ready to surrender to her desires and the fingers teasing across his completely exposed length.

Dava squeezed playfully. "How do you want me, my love? My mouth?" She emphasized this by kissing him again, suckling his bottom lip, flicking her tongue against his. "Or are you ready to claim me as yours." Dava stepped closer and slipped Vasi beneath the hem of her short black skirt, until his tip twitched up to taste her lips.

Lust clouded Vasi's thoughts, a powerful base desire he had little experience controlling. He could feel the heat of her body, a slick damp between her legs, her hips pressing towards him. His tiny claws bit through her thin shirt, pricking at her ribs, but she didn't seem to care. However, even distracted as he was, Vasi couldn't help but notice the heated glare Dava's Zoroark, Min, held on him, fangs bared. Dava's finger released his length, which instinctively searched upwards for her entrance.

Vasi whimpered, knowing he didn't have the strength to stop himself from continuing regardless. "Min-"

"Doesn't like to share, but he'll get over it." Dava rolled her hips encouragingly. "I'll make it up to him later. Now why don't you take from me what you deserve."

His blush deepened. Pokemon were sometimes rather forward, but even then usually not like this. The heat between her legs begged for him, his tip catching on her tight opening, already slick, waiting for him.

"I know you want me." Dava reached around and cupped Vasi's small butt through his dress, guiding, pulling his prehensile cock into her. The first inch of his tapered length easily parted her, his hands clenching into fists at the wonderful heat, his eyes squeezed shut.

Dava's low voice teased. "Don't tell me you've never done this before." Her fingers squeezed at his butt, causing his hips to jerk and force him deeper. "You don't have to hold back. You may enjoy my body as you wish, dear Vasi." She fluttered light kisses along his jaw, his chin, before finally claiming his lips once more, a hand running up the back of his neck to hold him tight, the other still encouraging his rump.

It felt too good. Vasi's once imperturbable mind scrambled, her lips, fingers, and her crushing tight sex all sent disparate shocks of pleasure through him, some subtle, some thought-scouringly clear. He whimpered, unsure of what to do, but he finally returned Dava's hug, now only partially to help keep his feet.

Dava grew impatient, and her grip on his butt tightened. Vasi's cock stretched her, his width increasing quickly the deeper he sank, his flesh glassy smooth and slicked by her near dripping pussy. The feel of moving through her insides, forcing her to accept his size, the thought of releasing his seed deep in her womb overcame the nervous, rational part of him. Her body spoke to a far more primitive being she had awoken, one that knew what it wanted.

Vasi shuffled forward for a better angle and truly thrust into her for the first time. A satisfied grunt forced Dava to break her kiss, her eyes considering, hungry.

"You can be rough with me. I won't break." Dava darted into the crook of his ghostly white neck, biting him on the throat, playful but hard.

The sharp cut of pain and the thrill of her teeth so close to his delicate neck set something loose within Vasi. He groaned and leaned into her, forcing himself between her legs, letting her clenching sex push him out, then stabbed deeper. Dava's panting breath misted his neck, her fingernails sharp against his back.

If perfection had a feeling, Vasi was gifted a hint of it. His pelvis slapped wetly against hers, the thick base of his cock spreading her lips wide, his tip tickling at the utmost depths of her sex, the very entrance to her womb, walls quivering, begging for his release, and Vasi could no longer deny her.

He drove two more full strokes, drawing over half of his length from her to desperately drive back in, then his hands held her shapely butt, holding himself fully within her. He filled her, his tip searching until it found the tiny innermost barrier, trying to worm into her womb itself.

Dava gasped, her body growing rigid in his arms but in that moment he didn't care. A long pent up flood burst from him, bliss turning his muscles weak but he held, emptying his seed deep into Dava's shaking body, forcing her to accept jet after heavy jet of thick cum. Vasi growled, his claws penetrating soft cotton and tender flesh with the same ease, ensuring she took all of him despite how the immense pressure of her sex tried to deny it.

Her fingernails clawed his back, her teeth in his shoulder, the dull inconsequential pain slowly bringing Vasi back to reality. His cock twitched inside her, writhing in its own overwhelmed pleasure. Vasi withdrew. Dava whimpered quietly.

"God's light." She spoken between ragged, shaking breaths. "I've never felt something move like that." Dava bit her lip, eyes bright. She rubbed her cheek against his, her chest arching awkwardly against his glowing red fin.

From the corner of his eye, Vasi saw Min approaching, not quick, not to launch a blindside attack, but the dark glint in his eyes made Vasi take a regretful step away from Dava, readying himself just in case. Firelight glistened between Dava's legs where his cum trailed down the inside of her smooth thighs, a few thin rivulets already past her knees and growing thicker.

Dava didn't look at all ashamed. She smiled at Min. "Tired of watching, my love?"

Min glared, a low dangerous growl rumbling from his lithe gray chest. "Mistress should have let me break you. You aren't worthy." He snarled, snapping his fangs at Vasi.

"Be nice to our new friend. I remember you weren't so devote when we first met, either." The fondness with which Dava's hand trailed across Min's belly while the other cupped his chin made Vasi envious. "Now why don't you show this pup what it means to breed his mistress."

Dava kissed the tip of Min's snout, their mouths not as compatible as her and Vasi's, but with no chest fin to interfere, their bodies twined intimately together, not a space between them. Min growled hungrily and threw Dava to the thick bed of grass below. She struck with a grunt.

Vasi gaped, his body instinctively tensing for a fight, but Dava grinned, her eyes wide with hunger, not anger, and both of them appeared suddenly ignorant of Vasi's continued existence.

Dava turned over onto hands and knees, reaching to draw her black skirt up onto her back, leaving her petite pale rump to glow in the firelight, her thighs painted by Vasi's heavy release. Min fell upon her with the intensity he would a wounded Deerling.

Min's claws gripped her shoulder, pressing her face into the grass leaving her hips high, back arched, presenting. Blood red claws let Min anchor his feet in the soft ground, line his hips up, then drive himself into Dava's leaking pussy. A lewd squelching accompanied Min's furious onslaught, his hips crashing against hers, sending tremors through the small human's delicate frame, unable to pull away or shift with his movement, forcing her body to accept the full impact of Min's savage thrusts.

Dava didn't make the cute tender sounds she made with Vasi. Min battered the air from her lungs, each grunt and whine enduring. Dava suffered him, barely from the sound of it. Her fingers tore at the grass, even her teeth biting the long green stalks.

The wet meaty slap of Min's assault slowed, and he clearly had to force some of his strokes into Dava, the particularly brutal thrusts forcing a soft cry from her lips, muffled by the ground. Min roared, burying himself in Dava and announcing it to the darkness around them, the savage noise echoing through the clearing. Min bent low and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of Dava's shoulder, her entire body tensing, growing as still as Min's small grinding movements allowed.

Vasi stood awkwardly only a few feet away, watching the suddenly motionless pair. He felt he should check if Dava was okay but hesitated. Min still held Dava's shoulder in his jaws.

He took a step forward and froze, Min's predatory attention snapping towards him, fangs tearing apart the shoulder of her dark purple shirt, fangs bared and bloody, a very dangerous noise rumbling from his chest that Vasi felt more than heard. Satisfied Vasi wouldn't interfere, Min lowered himself to lick tenderly along Dava's neck, but the human didn't move beyond taking quick shallow breaths. Min's black tuft of fur obscured the damage he caused to her once perfect skin.

They remained locked at the hips for a long time, Min resting atop Dava's crumpled body, her knees the only thing holding her up. Min growled something quiet in Dava's ear, and she nodded, the first movement Vasi noticed from her in that time. Min's hips shifted, pulling, a soft whine from Dava preceding a wet pop. Cum poured from her abused sex, audibly splashing on the ground below, further drenching her thighs.

Vasi couldn't help but stare at Min's sex-glossed length, his massive knot too big to fit Dava's petite body, and he didn't lack for length either, his tip still dripping their combined fluids. Min withdrew from her back, settling into the grass beside her and beginning to groom himself. Dava simply tipped over onto her side, cum now oozing across the back of her thigh, her arms hugged across her belly, back to Vasi.

Blood stained her shoulder, and while Min shot a glare at Vasi, the Zoroark didn't warn him away. Vasi knelt at Dava's back.

Vasi kept his voice low. "A-Are you okay?"

Dava moved slowly, rolling over to look up at him, her cheeks tear-stained, but she grinned weakly. "Already concerned for me?" She chuckled. "I told you I will not break." She reached a trembling hand up to cup Vasi's cheek. Her fingers curled behind his neck, drawing him down into her shoulder, the shirt hanging in tatters to reveal pale skin beneath. "God's hand shelters me from all things."

The sharp metallic taste of blood filled Vasi's mouth, the scent burning his nose, his tongue gently cleaning her unbroken skin, a few smears of blood the only evidence of Min's bite. Vasi didn't know much about humans, but not even pokemon healed like this. Her fingers stroked the back of his green hair.

Dava's voice faded, mumbling a few of her words. "Watching another have me always gets Min riled up." Her finger slipped towards Vasi's chest, teasing along the ridge of his chest fin. "My pleasures are yours if you wish to take them. You don't have to ask. I am always yours, my Vasi."

Something primal stirred within Vasi's gut, not just lust but the truth in this strange human's words. He had never felt such conviction from any living being. That took a strength of mind few could ever hope to posses, a strength he tried to achieve his entire life, and that beyond anything captivated him. But even that strength couldn't make him look past her delicate human body, her clear exhaustion, the way her other hand still cradled her belly.

Vasi finished cleaning her shoulder, then licked at her collar, up the impossibly soft skin of her throat, so willingly offered. He continued until Dava's eyes drifted shut, and her breaths slowed to easy restful sighs. A shadow fell across Vasi.

Min smiled derisively, crouched on all fours, ready to pounce. "You may leave now, little pup. I will watch over our mistress this night."

Vasi stared back into those icy blue eyes, gleaming with metallic light despite the darkness. He could fight this Zoroark probably, maybe, but not without waking Dava. He glanced down at her, peaceful and unaware, the faint hint of a contented smile curling her lips. Vasi slunk a small distance away, moving to where the coals of the fire still smolder and huddled by himself, trying to ignore Min's taunting, triumphant grin.

Min curled up alongside Dava, resting his head atop her chest, hugging her to his side. Even in sleep Dava's small hand slowly reached for Min's paw, fingers grasping one of his great claws.

Sleep didn't come so easily to Vasi. He stared up at the twinkling stars for a long time.


	2. Acclimating

Vasi didn't open his eyes immediately upon waking. Sunlight warmed his ivory skin, but he could feel an even more powerful emotional heatg nearby. A torrent of psychic energy called to him, the barrier Dava somehow created gone since she released him. He could try to ambush her, both she and Min distracted, but he told himself this more to assuage his injured pride. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Even worse, he didn't think it would work.

Eventually he sat up and stretched, glancing discreetly over at the two others. Dava lay on her back, knees spread wide to accommodate Zoroark's gently rolling hips, Min's angular snout touching Dara's small nose in a far more passionate display than the previous night. Her hands curled up and held the back of Min's well toned arms. She no longer wore her skirt or the ruined shirt, leaving her bare to the world. Small pert breasts rose from her lean chest, ribs just visible as tiny ripples in her pale skin. Vasi had never seen a human naked before, and he couldn't help but admire her enigmatic beauty, smooth and furless like himself.

Min pretended not to notice Vasi, but Dava let her head loll to the side, lidded green eyes catching Vasi's envious gawking. Her parted lips curled in a warm smile. Dava extended a hand towards Vasi and crooked a finger, beckoning him. Min's slow but powerful thrusts quickened, and he leaned close over his mate, licking at her throat, stealing back Dava's attention. She inhaled sharply, arching her chest up, letting her head fall back in the thick grassy carpet.

A low growl from Min made Vasi hesitate in his approach, their eyes locked, a hint of Min's large fangs showing.

"God's peace, Min. Vasi is one of us now." Dava's voice remained a smokey whisper, her pleasure barely masked. "Play nice or you'll be playing with yourself."

Min spared one last glare before he dropped his gaze Dava's chest and lapped at one of her stiff pink nipples, breast trembling in time with the motion of his hips.

Dava sighed happily. "Don't let Min bully you. Come, my love." She beckoned towards him again. "Closer."

Min did not bully him, he just- With Dava naked before him, Vasi found it easier to push Min from his thoughts. Vasi knelt awkwardly close to the mating couple. He almost withdrew despite Dava's insistence, but the human ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, curling into the inner crook of his hip, her fingers cupping his small butt, teasing the supple flesh. His hips quivered in response.

Dava's grin turned wicked. "I wanted to get a better look at you after last night." Her fingers found the small ridge below his slit, between his legs. She pressed up firmly, massaging him. Wherever she learned to do this, even Vasi hadn't known the nearly instantaneous effect it would have on him, a ripple of pleasure surging through his loins, coaxing out a small whimper and the glossy pink flesh of his growing erection.

Hunger smoldered in Dava's brilliant green eyes, her fingers continuing until Vasi's shaft curved downward, searching for her direct touch. Dava's gaze dropped from his face to more closely examine his sex, now just inches from her intrigued expression. Sunlight gleamed ever so slightly off his smooth shaft.

Her fingers fluttered from base to narrow tip. "And you can move it? At will?"

Almost as if in some instinctual desire to please her, Vasi's tip hooked around her finger, clinging to her comparatively rough skin. Dava giggled in delight. To his disappointment, Dava released him, her hand finding his rump and drawing his hips forward. Before he could question or protest, Dava took him between her lips.

The thought of her teeth flashed through his mind. He wouldn't heal like she did from Zoroark's bite, but silky warmth enveloped his tip, her tongue playing across the underside of his shaft, plump lips suckling him in further, leaving him little choice but to oblige.

Vasi squeaked in surprise but couldn't deny the carnal thirst it encourage in him, the pleasurable tensing through his pelvis. "That's not- What are you doing?"

Dava chuckled through her nose, sending the vibrations up Vasi's length. His cock twitched, delivering a viscous spurt of precum onto her tongue.

Min shot Vasi an unfriendly glare and straightened up from Dava's breast, his large claws curling about her hips, holding her down to drive a few last brutal thrusts against her pussy. Despite Min's firm grip, her body shook, forcing her lips further down Vasi's tapered length, her mouth growing tighter around him.

The subtle meaty slaps coming from between Dava's legs drew Vasi's attention. He felt as much as heard the wet squelching pop of Min's knot entering Dava, and he couldn't help but look. Her delicate sex stretched obscenely before tightening back around Min's narrow base, leaving little evidence of the bizarre anatomy now concealed within her. Then her lips spread and released his glistening red flesh, seemingly larger than it had been a moment before, each thrust taking ever so slightly longer, Min's claws furrowing soft human flesh, the muscles in his thighs tensed beneath gray fur. Min snarled and savagely buried himself one final time, Dava's breasts rippling from the force, a soft groan traveling through Vasi's cock.

While Vasi could control his prehensile sex, instinct dominated its movements, his tip wriggling in search of a womb it wouldn't find. Apparently the next best thing was the reluctant strain of her throat. Dava gagged, her body trying to force his length from between her lips, but fingernails dug into his rump, drawing him deeper. He couldn't help but time the small jerk of his hips with Min, selfishly using Dava's body for his own pleasure. Not only did her tongue wrestle against Vasi's muscular length, sending smooth shocks of pleasure into his belly, but the sheer strangeness of this act made it all the more arousing.

"Mistress, I'm very- I'm going to-" Vasi whined. He couldn't – not in her mouth, could he? But her hand grabbed firmly on his butt, ensuring he didn't pull away. "Mistress-"

Teary eyes stared back at Vasi, as if willing him to finish, to fully claim her throat and release his seed directly into her belly. At least that's what Vasi wanted to see, pleasure and lust clouding his thoughts. He didn't have a choice. The primal creature awakened by Dava's treatment took over. Vasi let his full weight fall into Dava's face, his smooth pelvis only stopping against her lips, forcing her to kiss the spread slit his cock protruded from.

Dava didn't make a sound, couldn't, but her throat clenched with the impossible strength of panic, an instinctive and uncontrolled ferocity. His hips carried the back of her head to the grass, not giving her an inch. The tightness let him feel every time his cock pulsed within her unrelenting grasp, feeding her a heavy load, forcing her to swallow around his length, milking ever more of his eager release.

Vasi fell to his elbows, curled over, pinning her, emptying himself in her. Orgasmic bliss left his limbs trembling, his vision blurred, chest heaving. Dava heaved for another reason, his long, writhing cock discovering how it could cause her to gag in a flurry of desperate disparate spasms, as hot and wet as her sex. Mating like this, breeding her stomach while Min occupied her womb, held a strangely powerful intimacy, unnatural yet raw, profound.

After regaining enough awareness to feel Dava struggling beneath him, Vasi quickly withdrew from her throat. She began coughing as soon as she could move air from her lungs, a sloppy, viscous sound.

"I-I'm sorry!" Vasi cringed. He caused the tears in her eyes, which he wiped away from her trembling cheeks with a delicate green finger.

Dava chuckled wearily between ragged breaths, gave Vasi's rear a gentle pat, and let her hand fall limply to the grass. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "Hush."

Min gave him an annoyed huff and leaned low over Dava's body, gently licking her tear-stained skin. Her arms curled around Zoroark's back, fingers tangling themselves in the thick bulk of his mane, her eyes drifting shut.

Vasi sat awkwardly, letting himself lean back and eventually lie down, spent. The three of them didn't speak, though Vasi knew Min still bred Dava, their hips locked together by Min's canine anatomy. Sometime later, Vasi heard him pop free, accompanied by the quiet burble of cum pouring from between her legs. Dava moaned just as softly.

Once Dava could form words again, her weary voice summoned him. "Vasi, love." Her lidded eyes turned towards Vasi, her hand outstretched on the grass in his general direction. Min had moved between her knees, spread limply, his snout between her glistening pale thighs to selflessly lick at her abused sex. Her breasts rose and fell with panting breaths.

Vasi crawled over to her, hesitantly following her crooked finger until his face hovered just above hers. His own musky scent rose with the humid warmth of her breath. He paused just long enough for Dava to pull him down, her lips finding his, tongue attacking him with more ferocity than he thought her capable of in that moment.

He tasted a hint of himself. His inexperienced tongue tried to reciprocate Dava's kiss, but she quickly pinned his smaller tongue to the roof of his mouth, her lips curving into a triumphant smile before relenting.

Delicate fingers curled through his hair, holding tight to his scalp, helping angle his mouth towards her invasive tongue, breath misting each other's face. Her grasp grew more intense, Dava breaking the kiss, just for a moment, to exhale sharply, moaning small needy sounds between his lips.

A small surge of pride warmed Vasi's chest, but caught up in their strange game, he had pushed Min from his mind. Dava's knees, then her whole body quivered. Vasi continued to kiss her, cradling her face in his wide green hands even as her own efforts faltered, lips parted but motionless. Her fingernails dug at his scalp.

Vasi stole the soft whimpers from her mouth, drank her blissful cries, held and kissed and caressed Dava through her serene orgasm. Tension drained from her shoulders, her fingers growing flaccid in his short hair. She only moved to weakly push Min's face from between her thighs before sagging into the soft bed of grass, her body splayed in all its strange human beauty, pale skin glowing in the soft morning sunlight where one of her lovers hadn't left her wet and shining.

Panting, Dava guided Vasi's face into the crook of her neck. He continued to blend a tender string of kisses and licks along her throat, enjoying the way her body shivered in response to each. Vasi spared a glance towards Min who tended similarly to Dava's hip and ribs.

After catching her breath, prolonged by Min and Vasi's affectionate attention, Dava broke the silence, her voice weary but satisfied. "We're never going to get back to Castelia at this rate." This didn't seem to upset her terribly.

Vasi paused, trying to remember the times he observed humans. "Is that the city to the east?"

Dava shook her head. "Not too much farther, though."

"I could teleport us there," Vasi offered.

Dava opened her eyes at this. "I hadn't considered that. If you're sure, that could save us quite some time." She sighed and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "We have already been too indulgent, but-" She stroked Vasi's cheek fondly, smiling at him. "I thought I should properly welcome you to our team."

Vasi blushed a gentle green, unable to say more before Dava stood, raising her hands high overhead and arching her back in a long stretch that displayed her slender but pleasantly toned body, intriguing human curves in silhouette for Vasi. He couldn't look away. Part of her looked almost pokemon in a way, power hidden behind that delicate human body. A long strand of cum slowly lowered in a long strand between her legs before finally dropping to the ground. Min watched her too, ice blue eyes reverent.

Dava bent down to pick up the tattered shirt she wore the previous night, fingering the shredded shoulder. "I'm going to start making you buy my shirts."

Min chuckled and also stood, the two of them quickly clearing the camp, packing with practiced efficiency, Dava cleaning herself up and Min spreading a layer of dirt over the ashes of last night's fire. No one gave Vasi anything to do, so he watched awkwardly, unable to keep his eyes off Dava until she dressed, and even that only helped a little. More quickly than he would have guessed, she and Min had everything packed and ready. They turned to him.

"I, um, can't bring Min like that." Vasi fidgeted before the dark-type's menacing glare, a low growl emphasizing how he felt.

Dava stroked Min's cheek placatingly. "Don't worry, I'll let you out when we arrive. It should only be a few minutes." She kissed his muzzle. "Or do you think I can't handle him without my big strong Zoroark?"

Min huffed in response, his blue eyes sliding to Dava in a sideways glance, but he didn't balk when she withdrew one of the small red and white spheres. Min vanished in a red flash, leaving only her and Vasi in the clearing.

Dava grinned. "Well, you have me all to yourself now." She prowled forward. "Going to attack me? Or did you have something more fun in mind?"

Vasi's blush deepened. Both thoughts had played across his mind, but he disregarded one and didn't think himself lucky enough for the other. Either way, she danced between intensity and jest too quickly and unpredictably for him to feel comfortable replying.

Vasi dropped his gaze. "You should stand close to me."

"Aren't you a sly one." Dava took his suggestion a little to the extreme, her lithe body pressing up against his side, one arm wrapping across his belly, the other cradling the back of his head. She leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

It took Vasi two tries to gather enough psychic energy to teleport both of them, but it flowed easily once he managed the concentration. Dava nipped his neck playfully, almost casting both of them into the unknown void. Wind swirled into a small vortex around them. They blinked out of existence, leaving the clearing empty.


End file.
